Forgotten
by Ordinary Insanity
Summary: Does forgetting what causes one's pain release them from its binds? As she fell down the seemingly never-ending hole, she hoped that it would. When she wakes up in a very different world with an entire lack of memories, the answer to that question is started on its way. No pairing as of yet.


_"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from." _

* * *

Thunder boomed so loudly that one would think it was right above them, and lightning lit up the sky like powerful white fireworks. The streets were scattered with people rushing to shelter, hoping that they would arrive before becoming entirely drenched. Amongst those busy humans was one single girl, walking calmly down the sidewalk, her apathy towards the rain painfully obvious. If one was to look closely at her face, they would notice that her makeup was running down her cheeks, stained there by not rain, but tears. Her hands in her pockets, she continued on without a goal in mind.

As she walked, she gradually noticed that the ground no longer resembled a sidewalk, but rather a dirt path that had turned her boots brown with mud. When she looked up, the forest around her led her to the realization that she had strayed quite far from the heavily populated street she had earlier been trudging along, and she hadn't even noticed. Her thoughts had possessed her mind far too much, and they continued to, which was clearly demonstrated by the sigh that escaped her lips as she continued on the strange path without a care. Today, being lost in a forest was low on her list of priorities. She just wanted to think, despite knowing that the worst thing she could do was be left alone with her thoughts.

The rain pounded on the ground, and it seemed that an end to it was nowhere in sight. The grips on her boots were now barely preventing her from tripping in the mud, but she was still too absorbed by the thoughts that poisoned her to notice. Following that logic, she also didn't notice the fallen tree that had made its home in the middle of the path. Taking a step forward, her foot caught on it, and her body fell headfirst forwards. She felt as if the fall was in slow motion, and she despised it. She knew that when she landed, she would be covered, head to toe, in mud, and she dreaded the landing. And she dreaded it some more. When she finally opened her eyes that she hadn't realized were squeezed shut, she quickly noticed that there had been no landing at all; she was currently falling down a gigantic hole. A scream escaped her lips as she looked down and saw nothing but darkness. Her panic built, and then it dissipated. She could feel herself losing consciousness, and she did not fight it. As she fell, the last thought that she couldn't help but think was "Maybe I can escape now. Maybe I can forget."

* * *

_"A story has no beginning or end: arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead." - Graham Greene, The End of the Affair_

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's only a prologue. I thought it would be better to leave this vague little thing as the first chapter and move onto her wake in Wonderland in the next, rather than merging them together. Because it didn't explain much, I'll let you in on a little bit more. Her name is Taylor, and she has just fallen down the hole behind Alice's house that Peter forgot to close. This story will take place after Alice has already left Wonderland and returned home. When she arrives in Wonderland, her memories will be missing, but the mentality that makes her so unstable will not. Unlike my other HnKnA fanfiction, this will be far more angsty than happy. It will still have its happy moments, of course, but that isn't the general intended feeling. I would really appreciate some reviews letting me know whether or not I should continue; that's kind of what the next chapters are going to depend on. Who wants to write something that no one wants to read? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short preview!**


End file.
